


When His Name Is Not Yours

by baekili



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unrequited Love, i should just tag this as a gta au so anyone will actually read it smh, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekili/pseuds/baekili
Summary: Unrequiteds exist. Gavin Free is not one of them. Until he is.In which Ryan realizes that there are multiple Gavin Frees in the world, and not all would be his soulmate.





	When His Name Is Not Yours

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written anything in a while, and certainly nothing for Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter in years, but I've been into them a lot more the past few months and finally wrote something. I have another one I'm working on which I actually love a lot and hope to finish at some point.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

        When Gavin met Ryan on February 9th, 2010, he knew that this was the man he had been waiting 26 years for. He could feel it when their hands touched- could taste it when they kissed. He heard it when the other man first spoke. He knew that that man was the one he would spend the rest of his life with. He hadn't realized that the rest of his life would amount to seven years, six months, and 3 days, and on August 12th, 2017, Gavin Free met Gavin Free, and he became an unrequited, while the other became a recently united.

        He had never truly believed that the love he had for Ryan was the same as the love Ryan had for him, and despite his friends' denial that of _course_ Ryan loved Gavin just as much, his worries and doubts came true. Ryan was Gavin's soulmate after all, but he was not Ryan's.

        And Ryan apologized, but he didn't _get it._ He had spent those seven years thinking that the love one had for their soulmate wouldn't be as amazing and powerful as everyone had always said it would- that it might only be platonic. He had believed that he had gotten the short end of the stick, and would have to pretend that the love he felt for the first Gavin was anything other than friendly. He didn't understand that while he met the person he had always been told about, Gavin had lost them.

        When Ryan apologized for not loving Gavin, it wasn't a real apology. It was as though Ryan thought that he would just get over it and meet another James Haywood that would be the one he was meant to really be with. It would take him years to learn that the love Gavin had felt for him rivalled even the love that he felt for his true soulmate, and that he would never _ever_ get over that.

        Because Gavin David Free was _not_ an unrequited. Until he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. Please review/give kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> I'm always open to prompts so please send them!!!


End file.
